warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dove's Demise
Prologue Dove flicked her tail and padded alongside the other she-cat and the tom who strayed behind, and the other cat whom was in front of them. Suddenly, the cats in front of her stopped and she fell backwards. She hissed as she stepped on a thorn and plucked it out. Then, she looked up and set a grim, wide, smile creep across her face as she realized that her quest was finally over. ''I have no need for her now.'' she thought. ''I'm finally here.'' Dove touched the stone slightly and then all went black. Chapter One Dove looked around, her eyes wide and innocent with youth. Her mother was looking at feathers oddly, and her siblings were playing freely by the longpaw's fire. Dove grinned and pounced on her sibling. Her sibling squealed in excitement. "Sissy! We were gunna play a game! Wanna go?" she asked. "Sure, Sharp!" yipped Dove. Sharp smiled, and she invited her brother, Talon, and sister, Hare, to play. "Can't catch me!" Squealed Sharp. "Yeah I can!" Yelled Dove. Dove pounced onto Sharp and they play-fought for a while, until they came up to the edge of the forest. "Bet you're too scared to go in there!" Squealed Dove. Sharp shook her head. "Nu-uh! I'll go now!" she meowed. Dove smirked and walked in after her. Soon, they got up to a cave, and Sharp was shivering with fear. "I dare you to go inside!" Squealed Dove. Sharp nodded, and shakily walked inside the den. Suddenly, Dove heard a loud yowl of terror and agony, and silence. She gasped in surprise and waddled in, and she saw Sharp's bloody body. Her eyes were black and her mouth was slightly open, as if her soul were sucked out. Dove shouted in dismay and wailed in grief, pressing her face into her sister's pelt before dragging the body to their mother. "Racoon!" Sobbed Dove. "She's dead!" Suddenly, Racoon's head whipped around as she saw Sharp's bloody and mauled yet souless body. "Soulsucker." she gasped. "We need to go. Now. We need to leave, he'll be coming for us. Now. Why, oh, why did Sharp anger him?" Dove choked back a sob. "It was my fault!" she wailed. "I told her to go in the cave! I killed her!" she wailed. Suddenly, Racoon's body smashed into Dove, claws extended, and Dove's vision went all dark and her body went numb. Chapter Two '''''Note: All of my other fanfictions are now abandoned. For... reason's I don't want to mention. This fanfiction and Ask or Dare Warriors are the only fanfictions I will continue.''''' Dove looked around. Her siblings were crowded around her looking at her fearfully. Dove moaned and blinked slowly, causing Hare to smile. "You're alive!" she squealed. Talon stared at Dove, eyes unreadable. Dove weakly got up and hissed as she felt dried blood peel from her fur. She looked at her shoulder and her flank. They were horribly scarred. She pawed her eye and looked at it. Her paw had blood on it. Limping, she pushed her way through Hare and Talon and looked into the reflection of a pulled. She drew a shaky breath and started to sob. Her mother did this. Her face was now ugly, dotted with scars, the moth noticeable one being a shredded ear and many claw-scars on her left eyes. The tears she created slid down her face and dribbled into the puddle below her. She scowled at her reflection and flicked her tail. Tears mixing with her bloody face, she turned to Hare and Talon. "W-what... where's Mother?" she whined. Hare looked downcast while Talon spoke up. "S-she's over there." he pawed in the direction of a furry body of a cat. Dove, all pain forgotten and replaced with fear and fury, raced over to her mother and looked at the body. Dove squealed with fear and backed away. Her mother's expression was too familiar. Soulless eyes... parted jaws... but something was different. Her mother's paw was caked with blood.... and there was a deep gash in her chest where Racoon's heart would be. Dove backed away slowly and started running. Hare yelled, "Wait! Dove!" But Dove didn't listen. This was all her fault. All of it. Her fault... Her fault that Racoon had killed herself. Chapter Three